Baby Lullaby
Baby Lullaby was a Discovery Kit that was released on February 22, 2011, and has some scenes from Baby Bach. Baby Lullaby takes your baby on a soothing journey with classical lullabies by Bach, Brahms and Mozart. Enjoy relaxing ocean waves, sweet puppet shows and tranquil images. From fun time to rest time, Baby Lullaby is the perfect way to spend special time with your baby or toddler. It also comes with 2 bonus shows. (The first one being Baby Bach’s Music Box). (The second one being Parade Of Lullabies). Category:Movies Category:Baby Einstein Category:Videos Starring: Baabra The Sheep (aka Baby Bach) (puppeteered by Mark Burr) Bach The Bunny (mentioned to be the host of Baby Bach’s Music Box) Sierra Clark (in Baby Bach scenes for Baby Bach’s Music Box) Feature Show: Baby Einstein Theater curtains open after Julie Clark’s opening speech. Baabra sees her white teddy bear and takes it to bed. Opening Titles (Minuet In G From Anna Magdalena,Bach) Music Video:Toys In Motion (Jesu,Joy Of Man’s Desiring,BWV 147,Bach) Toys: HydroGyro By Rainbow Products,Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models Inc,and Bubble Bear by Link Group International. Music Video:Toys In Motion (Goldberg Variations,No. 4,BWV 988,Bach) Toys: Musical Carousel by Battat Incorporated,Black Spiral Lamp,and Winkel by Manhattan Toy Baabra looks at her clock and walks sleepily away. Toy: Clock by Tolo Toys Music Video:Toys In Motion (Prelude No. 1 In C,BWV 846,Bach) Toys: Teddy Mobile by Ambi Toys/Brio, and Bear In A Box by Ambi Toys/Brio. Snowy Owl Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets (Hush,Little Baby,Traditional) Music Video: Sleeping Babies (Preludes Book II,Clair De Lune,Debussy) Music Video: Fluid Motion (Waltz No. 15,Op. 39,Brahms) Sleeping Cats Calico Cat Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets Music Video:Mobiles (Piano Concerto No. 27,Larghetto,Mozart) Toys: Sassy Deluxe Mobile by Sassy,Inc,Bright Starts Musical Mobile by Kids II,Sun And Stars Crystalite by West Coast Design Studios, and Lil Peanut by Manhattan Toy. Sleeping Dogs Sequoia Puppy Puppet by Folkmanis Puppets Music Video:Night Lights (Orchestral Suite No. 3 In D,Air,BWV 1068,Bach) Toys: Lava Lamp by Carlisle Company,and Spinning Disco Ball by Carlisle Company. Baabra takes her teddy bear upstairs. Sleeping Babies (Hush,Little Baby,Traditional) Music Video:Fluid Motion (Sonata No. 8,Pathetique,2nd Movement,Op. 13,Beethoven) Toy: Triple Ooze Tube by Carlisle Company. Baabra falls asleep on her bed. Music Video:Baabra’s Dreams:Water (Hush,Little Baby, Traditional) Music Video:Baabra’s Dreams:Plants (Serenade,Eine Kliene Nachtmusik,K525,2nd Movement,Mozart) Music Video:Baabra’s Dreams:Sky (Ave Maria,Meditation On Prelude Of Bach,BWV 846,Gounod) Closing Credits (Waltz No. 15,Lullaby,Brahms) Baby Bach’s Music Box: Red Toy Piano by Schylling Ukulele by Small World Toys Slide Whistle Trumpet by Ambi Toys/Brio Sierra Clark plays the Giraffe Horn by Tomy Corporation Music Video:Winter Fun (Brandenburg Concerto No. 4,BWV 1049,1st Movement,Bach) Toys: Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56,Wonderland Bear Band by Christmas Fantasy,and Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56. Collectible Tin Truck Bank by Schylling (Hush,Little Baby,Traditional) 57 Thunderbird by Schylling Music Video:Animals (Flute Sonata In Eb,BWV 1031,3rd Movement,Bach) Toys: Dizzy Kitty by Tomy Corporation,Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models Inc,White Rikki Rooster by Charm Company,and Pop Up Animals by Battat Incorporated. Accordion by Schylling Chimalong by Woodstock Percussion Lollipop Drum by Woodstock Percussion Sierra Clark plays the Junior Bongos by First Act Music Video:Faces (Goldberg Variations,No. 30,BWV 988,Bach) Parade Of Lullabies: Baabra looks at her clock and walks sleepily away. Toy:Clock by Tolo Toys Music Video:Sleeping Babies (Preludes Book II,Clair De Lune,Debussy) Music Video:Fluid Motion (Waltz No. 15,Op. 39,Brahms) Sleeping Cats Music Video:Mobiles (Piano Concerto No. 27,Larghetto,Mozart) Toys:Sassy Deluxe Mobile by Sassy,Inc,Bright Starts Musical Mobile by Kids II,Sun And Stars Crystalite by West Coast Design Studios,and Lil Peanut by Manhattan Toy. Sleeping Dogs Music Video:Night Lights (Orchestral Suite No. 3 In D,Air,BWV 1068,Bach) Baabra takes her teddy bear upstairs. Music Video: Fluid Motion (Waltz No. 15,Lullaby,Brahms) Toy:Triple Ooze Tube by Carlisle Company Baabra falls asleep on her bed. Trivia: Some DVD Scenes Appear On Baby Bach. 5 of the songs are heard in Lullaby Time. 4 of the songs are heard in Baby Bach. 1 of the songs is heard in Baby Shakespeare. 1 of the songs is heard in Baby Galileo. Mark Burr was also the puppeteer of Animals Around Me and Wild Animal Safari. Some DVD scenes also appear on Language Nursery. This video is the 3rd Discovery Kit of experiencing classical music.